


Home

by islandpuffs



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: A baby!, Baby shara!!, Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, they all love each other, they're married, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandpuffs/pseuds/islandpuffs
Summary: There was a time that home meant Rey. As long as he was with her, as long as she was safe, he was home. As he spent more time with the Resistance, this feeling of home was extended to Poe and BB8, the General, the Resistance...he has so many people to care about and so many who cared about him. It’s amazing.





	Home

“C’mon now sweetheart, it’s definitely time for bed.” Finn is on the couch, leaning back with his feet reclined. On his lap sits Shara, laying on his chest with her legs on either side of him. She stares at him, pouting.

She was always grumpy about bedtime. Finn and Poe had a theory that it wasn’t really the sleeping she disliked, but the lack of activity. She liked to keep herself busy, always pulling on something or picking it up. Most of the time, she ended up making quite a mess for them to clean up. _That’s your child_ , Finn always says. He tries to sound annoyed, but always through a smile.

Finn taps her bottom lip. “Nope. None of that. You need to sleep!”

_How can she not be tired?_

They've had a pretty busy day. Finn and Poe both had some time off and decided to spend a family day out. It wasn't anything fancy, but there was a plunge pool just outside base that Poe had scoped out a few weeks ago.

“Whenever we get a chance, we've got to go!” He’d said. “I want both of you to see it, it’s breathtaking! There's this huge waterfall and flat rocks to sit on and-!”

“Sure, babe.” Finn laughed at his excited husband and placed his hands on his shoulders. Poe was like this about almost everything, and Finn loved it. “Whenever we get a chance, we’ll go.”

Today was their chance and they weren’t disappointed. The waterfall _was_ huge. The pool was astonishingly clear, revealing stones of varying shades of blue and green. They made the surface of the water refract a lovely blend of the colors.

It was the first time Shara had ever been in the water and she had a blast. Poe carried her out and she immediately became obsessed with slapping her hands on the water and splashing it around; most of it ended up on Poe. Finn went out for a little bit to join in the splash fight but then spent most of the time sitting on one of the rocks, swinging his feet in the water. He was content to watch the two loves of his life play and laugh together. Poe would occasionally pass Shara up to Finn so he could swim under the water and bring her back some of the colorful stones, small and smooth.

At one point, Poe caught a tiny blue fish in a bucket to show Shara. She’d looked into the bucket and reached in to grab the fish. While Finn and Poe were busy fawning over her, she went to take a bite of it! The next few moments were a combination of hysterical laughter and parental alarm.

Considering that they stayed out until sunset and spent most of the time playing, she really should be tired.

Shara begins to shake her head at Finn’s comment.

“Daddy-nooo!” she shouts as one word. She was almost two now and still getting her words together.

“Shara, yesss!” He holds out his voice to mimic hers, shaking his head teasingly.

“Shh! No mah!” She sits up and puts her whole tiny hand on Finn’s mouth.

Finn makes a face at her. _Where did she hear that? Was it Rey? I need to ask her about what she says around my baby..._

“What did you say to me?” He says with a fake angry voice. He pretends to bite her chubby fingers. She moves her hand back and giggles, putting her hand back on his mouth but pulling away before he could catch her.

“Oh! You think you’re slick, big deal?”

Finn lifts her up and plants little kisses all over her round face, making her giggle even more.

His chest warms at the sound. His daughter is one of the brightest lights in his universe. She was perfect; from her thick dark curls to her fat tummy to her chubby toes. Here she is, a little piece of his heart. She reminds him so much of Poe, too. She is just, everything. He pulls her in for a tight hug, their cheeks squished together.

“I love you, baby.”

Shara pats Finn’s cheek, “I love you, Daddy!”

Then he notices music playing from the other room.

“Well, it sounds like you’re not the only one who isn’t ready for bed yet, huh Shara?”

_Seriously, Poe? It’s so late._

He figures he has no room to talk now, considering the uproar he and Shara just made. He stands up from the couch and holds her so her head rests on his shoulder. She yawns loudly into his ear.

“Ohhh, so now you're sleepy?” That’s great, because Finn is about ready to turn in.

“Let’s go see what Papi is doing in there.”

“Papi!”

Finn walks into the kitchen. There’s a familiar song playing; it’s about to end. He glances over to the counter to see Poe shaking his waist as he makes them sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. He’s mumbling the last note of the song when he notices Finn and Shara enter the room.

“Look! It's my family!” Poe exclaims as if there were someone around to hear.

 _What a dork._ Finn cracks a smile and lets out a chuckle. _Stars, I love him_.

A new song was starting now. Finn had heard Poe play it before.

 _Oh man, here we go_...

“Ohh! Perfect timing!” He shouted over the music as he began to dance towards them, snapping his fingers and stepping in rhythm with the song. As he got closer, he began to sing while grinning impossibly wide at Finn and Shara.

 

 _♩_ _I’m so in love with you! Whatever you want to do, is alright with me! Cause you make me feel so brand new! And I want to spend my life with you!_ _♩_

 

Poe reaches for Finn’s free hand then twirls him around to face the other way. He wraps his arms around Finn’s waist and places his chin on the shoulder that isn’t occupied by Shara. Poe sways them to the beat of the song. Finn is laughing uncontrollably and Shara is giggling as she watches her fathers, attempting to copy the words Poe sings.

 

 _♩_ _Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together. Ohhh loving you forever is what I need!_ _♩_

 

Poe leans in to kiss him sweetly on the cheek before reaching for Shara. She eagerly reaches up to him and he lifts her into the air as he sings. He holds one of her hands and dances around with her, pecking her cheeks and smiling at Finn.

The three of them dance and sway around as the song plays. They take turns dancing with her and she is laughing so hard her face turns a little red. The song ends and Shara’s in Finn’s arms again, Poe holding Finn’s free hand in his. They sway together with Shara squeezed between them, her chubby hands rubbing both of their cheeks.

Their laughter fills the air and Finn can’t think of a sweeter feeling. A couple of years ago, he would have never imagined himself being able to do anything like this. This was so simple, so light. He has a home to come back to. For a long time he didn’t even know what home meant. There was a time that home meant Rey. As long as he was with her, as long as she was safe, he was home. As he spent more time with the Resistance, this feeling of home was extended to Poe and BB8, the General, the Resistance...he has so many people to care about and so many who cared about him. It’s amazing.

He has a home. A _family_. It’s a blessing from the stars that he would never take for granted.

He looks at Poe. He’s saying something to Shara and she’s laughing. Finn leans in to kiss Shara on the cheek; she kisses his nose in return.

He turns to Poe and smiles, “Wow, I love you. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

Poe’s cheeks flush a bit as his grin spreads wide.

“Happier than I could ever explain.” Poe moves forward and kisses Finn sweetly. It’s brief but it has both of their chests fluttering. Finn loves how every kiss manages to leave him light and buzzed as if it were their first.

“Alright, my love, I think it's time to take Daddy’s advice and head on to bed.” Poe looks up and winks at Finn. Shara yawns and lays her head down, squishing her cheeks against Finn’s shoulder. He places a hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

“Ohh, so you heard me trying to get her to sleep and you still turned on the music?”

“I figured maybe she needed to dance it out tonight!” Finn rolls his eyes but he can’t help smiling.

They head to Shara’s room together. It’s pretty rare that they didn’t both go to put their little girl to bed. When it did happen, it was usually because one of them was working really late. No matter what though, Shara would fuss over whichever one of them was missing. It was all the same to them. They both lamented a little on the evenings they couldn’t kiss her goodnight.

When Finn lays her down, her eyes are still looking up at her fathers. They’re as big as the moons in the nearby window, light making her dark curls shine. She rests her arms above her head and tilts it expectantly. It looks like she is waiting for something.

“Song!” she says, nearly demands. Finn begins to grin because he knows exactly what she's asking for. His cheeks grow warm in anticipation. Finn was always a little excited for this part of bedtime, no matter how many times he’d heard it. He leans against her crib with his chin resting on his hand and looks over to Poe.

“Well, you heard her.” Finn bursts into a wide grin, “she wants a song.”

Poe meets Finn’s gaze and smiles so hard that the lines around his eyes scrunch up again. He looks down at Shara who is staring intently as she waits for her request to be fulfilled.

“Anything for my girl.” Poe raises his hand and begins to twist his wrist as he sings her lullaby.

_La linda manita_

_Que tiene la bebé_

_Que linda, que bella, que preciosa es..._

Finn moves his hand too as Poe sings the song again. Shara’s plump little hand tries it's best to copy them.

He always sang it twice. He told Finn the words once. It seemed simple, just a song about how cute the baby’s hand is. But when _Poe_ sang it...and when he sang it to their _baby_? It became the most beautiful thing Finn had ever heard. By the time Poe is done singing, Shara is dozing off to sleep.

“Niiiight. Love youuu.” Shara bids to her fathers. They both bend down to plant a soft kiss on her face.

“We love you too, sweetheart.” Finn whispers to her.

“Sweet dreams, _chuli_.” Poe says just as soft. They leave her room and Finn closes the door, BB8 already in rest mode in her room. If she wakes up, it will notify their comms immediately.

Finn turns around to face Poe, a small grin on his face. “Alright, _commander_ , now you too. We've got work tomorrow and your report time is earlier than mine.” Finn raises his hand to trace the outline of Poe’s face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. “I'm tired so I know you must be too.”

Poe reaches for Finn’s other hand and Finn instinctively moves closer. Poe pulls him in so close their chests are touching. Then, he places Finn’s free hand around his neck and rests his own hands on Finn’s hips.

“Now what makes you think I'm tired?” Poe has a sly grin on his face that Finn is all too familiar with.

Finn starts to laugh at this ridiculous man. This man that he married. This man that he sincerely and truly looked forward to spending the rest of his life with. Finn moves his hand to the back of Poe’s neck and swirls a circle with his finger at the nape.

Finn closes his eyes and then leans in to kiss Poe, long and deep. His lips tasted a little salty; _the sandwich_. Finn slides his hand up into his husband’s curly hair and Poe slowly slides his hands lower... Finn pulls his face away with a sly grin of his own, leaving Poe with empty lips, still shaped into a kiss. He begins to chuckle and bites his lip, eyebrows raised. He stares at Finn with both adoration and desire.

“Well, I guess you'll have to convince me that you're not tired then.” Finn has to shush himself from laughing too loud at the face Poe makes, clearly amused _and_ interested in proving his point.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Dameron.” Poe knows that even after all this time; it made Finn blush to hear that. He uses that opening to lightly peck Finn’s lips a few times before grabbing his hand and walking him back to their bedroom.

 _He’s definitely going to be late tomorrow,_ Finn thinks. But at this point, he can't bring himself to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something light hearted! I'm still learning how to write so I hope you enjoyed!  
> \----  
> Translation for the lullaby: What a lovely tiny hand/that the baby has!/how lovely, how pretty, how precious it is!
> 
> Chuli is just a term of endearment you can use for your daughter (my father uses it for me)  
> \-----  
> This is the song Poe is singing to Finn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COiIC3A0ROM
> 
> And this is an example of what it sounds like when someone sings that lullaby! (some people change the words slightly) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWuTNmNebh8


End file.
